War Heroes
by Pandora de Romanus
Summary: Nonslash. Harry thinks about the Dark Lord’s Fall years after it happens and muses about his revenge of the Traitor: Snape. WARNING: SPOILERS to HBP


**War Heroes**

**Summary: **Harry thinks about the Dark Lord's Fall years after it happens and muses about his revenge of the Traitor: Snape. WARNING: SPOILERS to HBP

**Category: General**

**HARRY **

After Dumbledore died, I walked far and wide… I had to find the Horcruxes. I had to kill Voldemort. I had to avenge the best man I ever met. I had to eradicate the traitor… I had Voldemort to worry about… True. But my mind often wondered on how I would kill the filthy traitor… Snape… Dumbledore should have listened to me, should have listened to Sirius, should have listened to Moody.

I thought about the night I assumed my mission completely. I thought about Draco. On how he was different from me then. When his father was no longer beside him, he acted like a lost child. Someone who couldn't understand his own limits. On the other hand, I was a man. Dumbledore's man. Through and through, as I told Scrimgeour. And as such, I was ready. Ready to take my role in this game, his role, opposition role.

I traveled alone to protect my loved ones. And… As time passed my only company were my enemies. THEY were the only ones I was sure to see and talk. The traitor specially. Yes… As time passed, I would talk to Snape before firing hexes at him. With Voldemort was never like that, but my relationship with the traitor was different. I think I was lonely. I think he was too. We would exchange "pleasantries" at first. Accusations. Cursing words. Offenses… I often would remember Sirius in moments like that. After, this got old and we talked about the people who went down in each side and we would promise each other's dead to them. Then, we started counting the dead. Then, we started to remember good things about them while shooting killing curses at one another. Then, we went to politicians… Scrimgeour was one of the best topics… Both sides hated him, anyway… Our dueling skills were another. "Hey, your aim is getting better" he would say in a barely miss. I started to think about Snape not only as a traitor… But an old enemy… Some company.

During this time I destroyed the Horcruxes, one by one. Each time I met Snape. Each time I dueled with him. Each time I won the battle. Sometimes I just thought he wasn't fighting hard enough. Sometimes I thought he had repented… Sometimes I wished he had. I don't know exactly when it was… But one day I looked at my thoughts and saw how tolerant I became. I saw that I would forgive Snape if he asked for it. And I realized then the power Dumbledore had been talking all the while… The power I had so strong in me. Love. Yes. I was ready to forgive. To forgive the man I hated the most. And in our last talk I told him that. That talk was during the Last Battle. When there were no more Horcruxes to destroy. When it was me, Voldie and Snape. Snape smiled. A true smile, not a smirk or a sneer. A smile.

"Good to know you forgive me. I never had."

He then turned against Voldemort and cursed him. His spell gave me the chance to the Avada Kedavra. But I was to be dead also. But he put himself between me and the Dark Lord's curse.

Dying in my arms, as Voldemort turned to ash, he confessed.

"Dumbledore asked me to kill him if it was to save Draco. I did. Could never deny the old fool. I killed the most honorable man I ever met 'till this day. 'Cause today Potter… You were as Great as he was." Then he went limp in my trembling hands… My guilty heart compressed.

That day I understood. He suffered alone all these years, sabotaging Voldemort from the inside. Protecting me by fighting me. Pointing my flaws.

That night I cried for the traitor. The traitor who never disobeyed a single order from his Lord.

I fought long and hard for his recognition. But people just thought I saw too many horrors on the war.

Time has passed. Time… Was kind to me. I have a wife and I have a school to look after.

In memory of Dumbledore I always forgive. I always try to understand. Always offer sherbet lemon to my students… Even to those who are old enough to have grandchildren.

In memory of Snape, I try my best to be fair. Fair the way no Headmaster ever was. Fair in a way the Slytherins could make their own fame and not live under the shadow of a fallen Dark Lord.

Fair because all Houses have it's good and its bad fruits.

Fair because all houses have its "dark lord"s and its "potion's master"s.

**Author's Notes:** Well, that's it I can't come to terms with Snape's betrayal. I can't fucking believe he would do that for real. I really believe the theory I just put on line in this fic. Curse me if you will, I still believe in him.


End file.
